I knew you were trouble
by Angel-Sue76
Summary: A little Birthday one shot for Sam1. Scott has to bail Gordon out.


_**I Knew You Were Trouble**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Thunderbirds._

_A little Gordon one shot just for a dear friend on her birthday. You are so amazing even if you can't see it. I can as can some other people who mean a lot to you. Love you lots Sam1. _

_Scott has to bail Gordon out of prison._

I knew you were trouble from the moment we first met. The day you were born, and boy I was not wrong. And years on, here I am, bailing you out of prison before Dad finds out.

Why the hell did I ever let you come over here to England?

I should have known you'd pull a stunt like this. But of all the idiotic things to do, did you have to flash a Police Officer?

And a male one at that?

"Excuse me sir?" said a voice pulling me from my thoughts.

I pay the money so they will release my little brother and make the walk down to the cell where they have been holding him.

"I should probably point out that your brother was brought in wearing, well, nothing so he's currently in a towel. It was either that or prison clothes and he refused them," explained the young Police woman as she escorted us down to his cell.

I just nodded, not surprised in the slightest my brother was still naked. For some unknown and probably insane reason, Gordon was quite happy being naked. Right from birth in fact. I can't count the number of times I chased him naked around the house.

The young officer stopped beside a door with just a small window in it. I could see Gordon lying on the bed, the towel thankfully covering what it needed to. She opened the door and I walked in.

"Get up Gords, I've bailed you out," I couldn't keep the disgust out of my voice. Why was it always me bailing them out? Gordon wasn't the first and I bet anything he won't be the last.

"Hey bro," he slurred as he stood up, the towel dropping to the floor.

I automatically cover my eyes. I don't need to see that. I notice the officer has stepped back out.

"Pick the towel up, bro. I don't wanna see that. Why didn't you just take the clothes?"

"I don't need clothes," he replied and I decide not to question why.

"Alright but you gotta walk out of here like that."

Gordon - ever defiant - just walked to the door, wrapping the towel around his waist. "I walked in this way."

"Walked in?" I questioned, knowing full well the Police had pretty much carried him in as he was so drunk.

"Close enough. Come on, slow coach, I want some food. Tess said there was this great place that does burgers."

I watch as Gordon reached the door and the young Police officer who was standing there.

"Now why didn't you arrest me? I'd have happily gone with you," he said with that trademark grin of his.

The officer was clearly used to this and just ignored him entirely, turning to me. "Good luck."

I smiled at her, "Thanks." She was actually kinda pretty and in a different situation… Well who knows, but this was gonna be ingrained in my brain for a long time.

"I'm hungry," whined my inebriated brother.

"Well, deal with it. We're going back to my apartment. I need a long shower… and maybe some bleach."

"Why, did you make a mess?"

"Suddenly I regret bailing you out. How much would it cost me to get you to re-arrest him?" I asked the officer.

"Too much," she replied with a grin.

"Come on, Scotty! I feel a bit sick actually," said Gordon, his face turning green.

"You puke in my car and I swear I will kick you out of it and leave you where you land."

The officer then hands me a metal bucket, "You may need this to get you home," she said, sympathetically.

"Thank you," I reply handing it to Gordon, who promptly uses it.

I am gonna kill him when we get home and never ever is he coming to England again. I'll settle for Virgil. At least the worst he did was crash a car into a patrol car.

"I feel better now Scotty, why don't we find get some pizza then some more drink and then find you a girlfriend cos you need one. You're getting boring and well old too."

"No, no and no, we're going home so you can sober up then you're on the first plane out of here," I say as we finally exit the police station.

"Well that's no fun. I thought we were gonna have an awesome weekend. When did you get so boring?" he moans.

I sighed, trying to keep my anger in check. "About the time you started getting drunk and flashing Police officers."

"You can get off your high horse, Scott Tracy. I know full well what you got up to on your 21st. Let's face it, big brother, I had to learn it all from somewhere and I had one hell of a role model," he said to me and, with a grin, walked off to the waiting car.

The unfortunate thing is… he's probably right.


End file.
